papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Goombario
Goombario is a young adventure loving Goomba. Unlike most Goombas that despise Mario, he is a big fan and wishes to be just like him. He is the first Goomba (including his family) not be loyal to Bowser, and wish to bring peace to the Mushroom Kingdom. He has studied self defense from the books made by the masters and listened to advices from his father Goompapa and his grandfather Goompa so he can one day, set off on an adventure of his own. He eventually becomes the first of Mario's party members in Paper Mario. His role is later taken by Goombella in it's sequel, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door History 'Paper Mario' When Mario falls into Goomba Village at the start of Paper Mario, Mario is founded in the nearby forest by Goombaria. Panicking, Goombaria then yells to Goompapa, Goompa, and Goombario to help carry Mario and rest him in a Toad House. Three days past since and Mario finally wakes up and tells the Toad and the rest of the Goomba family that he needs to head to the Shooting Star Summit. Just as Mario's about to leave, and Goompapa's about to finish fixing the gate (caused from the earth quake of Peach's Castle being taken by Bowser's Castle) out of Goomba Village, Kammy Koopa appears and blocks the path with a yellow block. Goompapa has a fit for having to re-fix the gate again and tells Mario to ask Goompa to lend him his hammer. With it, he can smash the block and head off to the Shooting Star Summit. Just as Mario enters where Goompa is, he notices the veranda is missing and falls off. There, he meets Goompa in the forest below Goomba Village. After finding the hammer and returning to Goomba Village, Goompa lends Mario a badge and suggests that Goombario should accompany him on his adventure. Goombario then happily accepts. Ending In the epilogue of Paper Mario, Goombario returns home to his family to live in piece. He is seen playing in their front yard with his sister, Goombaria. Later afterwards, Parakarry appears and delivers a letter to Goombario. He tells him that it's an invitation to Princess Peach's party. Goombario quickly reads and notices it has her signature and gives a farewell to Parakarry as he leaves. 'Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door' Goombario was supposed to make some sort of cameo in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Perhaps aiding Luigi on his adventure to the Waffle Kingdom or some sort. Though it is unknown what he was going to be used for and was scrapped in the final along with the rest of the previous partners (excluding Parakarry and Lady Bow). His replacement goomba partner was Goombella. 'Super Paper Mario' In Super Paper Mario, Goombario appears as a catch card found on the twentieth floor of the Flopside Pit of 100 Trials. Physical Appearance Goombario appears to look just like a normal enemy Goomba with a few different features. He is given a blue cap, has less bushy eyebrows, his face is almost somewhat angry like most goombas, but doesn't show the middle part between his eyebrows. His teeth are squared to distinguish himself as a "good" goomba and he has a pair of blushes shown on his face. Ability By pressing C-Down, Goombario can use his tattle ability to find out where Mario is and tell him about the people they meet. He will occasionally break the fourth wall and his tattles seem to indicate a friendly rivalry with Kooper. Likes and interests Goombario will tell in some of tattles that he has affections for some female npcs they come across such Merlee, Merluvlee, Vanna T. and Misstar. He also stated he would like an Albino Dino for a pet. Letters Received 'Red & Blue Goomba' Goombario, You were a lot stronger than you looked. We figured you were just some Punk Goomba hanging around with Mario. Anyway, you proved yourself to us. And you showed us that being as good is as important as being strong. So... When you come back, do you think maybe we could be...friends? Please say yes! We'll be waiting! Red & Blue Goomba Bros. 'Goompa' Dear Goombario, How goes the adventure with Mario? Is it fun? Are you being a brave Goomba? Remember to relish your time out in the wide world. Grow wise from your travels. I wish to the Stars that your adventure will prove to be a fruitful one. If you can, drop in on us old folks now and again. Gooma misses you terribly. I'm looking forward to seeing you as a grown-up. Goompa 'Gooma' Dear Goombario, How are you, my cute little Goombario? We're all doing fine here. I hope your Tattle ability has finally become useful. Stop by whenever you get the chance. We all miss you. Good luck my little Goomnut! I'll be thinking of you. Gooma Attacks Catch Card Card Type: Rare Card Description: Mario and Goombario go all the way back to Paper Mario. Enemies suffer when he uses his head. Family *Goombaria - Younger Sister *Goompapa - Father *Goompa - Grandfather *Gooma - Grandmother *Goomama - Mother Relationships with other Goombas In some of Goombario's tattles in Goomba Village, Goombario will tell Mario about the relationship between the good and bad Goombas. The bad Goombas seem to have a dislike in the good ones and will try to pick fights with them once they are spotted. Hence, the good Goombas being citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom while the bad ones are loyal to Bowser. Cameos 'Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour' While Goombario himself does not make an appearance in person, nor is a playable character, his name will sometimes appear in the score chart of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour in tournament mode, along with the rest of the unseen characters. Trivia * Many times in the game, namely Cloudy Climb and Raphael the Raven's Tree, Goombario mentions a fear of heights. *His personality is similar to his successor, Goombella. *His name is a portmanteau of "Goomba" and "Mario" *Unlike Goombella, Goombario pops information within his knowledge. Whereas Goombella uses a book. Gallery Goombario.png|Goombario as he appears in Paper Mario. Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Goombas Category:Partners Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Children